Hunger Games: Alternate Ending
by Joshymomo11
Summary: Alternate ending to the Hunger Games


Katniss Everdeen is a girl living in district 12 of panem. One day during the reaping for the hunger games Prim Katniss's sister was chosen without thinking she volunteers as a tribute after that Katniss meets many new people and goes on a wild adventure in the hunger games.

Peeta and I have just killed the final tribute Cato. It was night so we climbed off the cornucopia and down by the pond. We saw the the hovercraft come and pick up catos corps. After that nothing was happening so I figured they would pick us up in the morning. When I looked over at Peeta I saw that his leg was getting worse and worse so I walked over to the woods and grabbed some vines and leaves. When I came back Peeta was sitting there looking at me in confusion I told him what I was going to do and he said no he would not let me touch it. So I sat down next to him and fell asleep. I woke up to a sound of a horn and an announcer

"say the previous rule of the same district tributes can win together has been revoked may the best tribute win"

I looked at Peeta and Peeta looked at me I got up and grabbed my bow. I thought to myself my family needs me. I pulled back my bow string .

"Wait" Katniss this not you you don't want to kill me"

" I have too"

" No you don't"

"My family needs me"

" My family needs me too"

"Prim needs me"

"Remember the bread" "Remember how I kept you alive" "Remember I held off cato for you"

"I still need to protect my family "

"Sorry" I said as I released the string

The arrow went slicing through Peeta's head and he fell to the ground. A cannon went off and I walked back to the cornucopia A hovercraft landed and the first person to greet me was president Snow.

"Well done " he said

I said nothing back. I walked over to an empty seat and sat down.

When I got back to the capital. I was greeted with cheers and go Katniss cheers. I was told to keep walking and go to my room and I would have the victors chair tonight. The victors chair is when the victors sits in a big chair and watches the whole hunger games over. When I was told this I started to cry because I would have to watch Rue die again I would have to watch Peeta die again and I just don't want to do that.

A couple hours later Cinna knocked on my door and I yelled come in and CInna opened the door and said time to make you the girl on fire again. He laughed and came over by me and sat down

"how you doing "

"Fine"  
"You don't sound fine"

"Well I just killed my friend"  
"Yea that is hard but it was your only option"

"No it wasn't "

"What was your other option"

We still had some of those poisonous we could have both eaten one"

"If you guys would have done that then district 12 would have no winner "

"Cina please go away for awhile"

"I can go for ten minutes then we need to come get you for the victory chair"

"Ok"

When Cinna left I plopped back down on my bed and took deep breaths I started to cry and I had no clue why. I eventually cried myself to a nap. I woke up to CInna and his team knocking on my door I yelled come in and they rushed in and took me into my bathroom . They put my head under the sink and started washing it they were putting nice smelling shampoos and conditioners in my hair. I take it I overslept because they where going fast and yanking my hair. I try not to show pain but every once and awhile they yanked too hard and I would feel like they were pulling out my hair. They finally stopped and Cinna walked in. He told them all to get out . He walked back out of the bathroom and grabbed a dress It was glowing read like hot burning coal .

"No cape this time" I say

He laughs and says"No the whole thing glows this time "When you click this button it turns it on and off"

Instead of helping me get the dress on cinna says "I will leave so you can try it on". This startles me since before the games he has seen me naked and he helped me put on my cloths before. As I struggle to put on the dress Cinna obviously hears me and knocks on the door and asks

"Katniss are you doing all right"

"Actually no can you come help me" I respond

CIna walks in and it was like he was watching me because he instantly says you have the dress on backwards and inside out.

"Oh Dresses aren't really my thing"

"I can tell" Cina says

He takes the dress off me turns it back to normal flips it around and gives it right back. Then walks out.

"Cina" I yell

"What's wrong"  
"Can you please help me"

"Oh Yeah "

So he puts the bottom of the dress throws it over my head and I stick my arms through the arm holes. And before you know it I am standing there in a dress that I couldn't figure out for the life of me and Cina could do in three seconds.

"Ok time to go" Cinna says urgently

When I get to the victores chair ceremony everyone is in a big crowd in front of the stage and when they see me the place erupts before I know it fireworks start going off there chants being yelled. I was directed to go sit in the winners chair and when I did everything got quiet lights went down and then a big screen opened up behind closed curtains. The ceremony starts off with all the interviews right before the games. Then it flashes the score of all the tributes and when everyone sees mine they erupt I had the highest score of 11. After that it goes to the beginning of the games. And in order to keep this thing short since the games was around two weeks long they only show the killing or the action packed scenes . At the beginning I see all the tributes that had no chance run into the middle and get absolutely slaughtered by the pac that was formed before the games. Later on in the games they show me running from the fireballs that they were launching at me. Then it shows the pack of tributes chase me up a tree and then when Rue shows me the tracker Jacker nest and I sawed it down on the ground and when I fell down the tree and got stung by tracker jackers and pasted out for three then there is little old Rue taking care of me changing my leaves that took out the venom. Then it shows me and Rue planning together and then the saddest part of all. The boy from district nine throws the spear that ends Rues life. At this point I start to tear up on the big screens it shows my face and the audience ahs and I get a little embarrassed but I try not to get mad that I look so weak right now After that there is Peeta and I talking back and forth and then there is me letting go of the bow string and at this point I am balling my eyes out. The cameras look at me and the audience is crying to. After that A train takes me home. I wake up to a train whistle and I walk to the car door and see my mom and Prim.

"Katniss" Prim screamed

"Wanna see the new house " said prim

Prim yanked my arm and was pulling me all the way to victor's village and when I opened the door I realized I just won the hunger games.


End file.
